Here Comes Da BOOM
by A New Side Of Awesome
Summary: Star's pregnant and Robin is the baby's dad. Eventually the baby is born and everything seems to be going great... until Slade shows up. The title doesn't really fit the story but oh well. Major RobStar. Please review! BBRae in later chapters.
1. It started out a normal night

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg screamed as his car passed Beast Boy's in the video game.

"No fair! You used a cheat code! You can't do that!" Beast Boy shot back.

"I can and I did and I beat cha with a new high score!" The two began to argue. Raven was in the background with her nose in a book. Robin and Starfire were talking in the kitchen area of the Ops room. It was pretty much a typical night in Titans Tower... or at least it started out to be.

"I think I should get back to work. I'm on a lead with Slade," said Robin as he walked out of the room. He was very obsessed with catching Slade.

"Why must our friend work so hard on a night were no villains are causing harm?" questioned Starfire.

Raven rose her head from her book. "You know Robin. He's very... serious when it comes to catching criminals, even when he doesn't need to be."

Cyborg let out a loud yawn. "I think it's time for Cyborg to shut down."

"Me too."

"Ditto."

Starfire watched her friends walk out of the room. "Good night friends! Pleasant Shlorvacks."

Then she walked out of the room as well.

It was now three 3:00 in the morning, the other titans were asleep, and Robin was still working on the computer. "Who is Slade?!" He started to get frustrated. "I'll continue this tomorrow. I should get some rest." He walked into his room, got in pajamas, and crawled into his bed. He was asleep for a few minutes, but was awakened by the sound of his stomach growling. "I shouldn't have skipped dinner." He jumped out of bed and walked down the hall and into the Ops room and over to the kitchen. He got out a bag of doritos. Then began to walk down the hallway and past Starfire's room but suddenly Star opened the door. They looked at each other and screamed.

"Robin. I am sorry. You frightened me."

"Don't be. I was just getting to bed. I should be going."

"Wait," she said as she grabbed his arm. "Please stay. I cannot sleep and I have not done any of 'the talking' with you much lately."

"Okay," he said as they walked into her light purple room. He took a seat in the chair by her bed.

Starfire studied his outfit. "I have never seen you in such attire."

"They're called pajamas. On Earth it's what we usually wear when we go to bed. You should get some they're actually very comfortable."

"We never had such clothing on my home world." She then spotted the bag of doritos in his right hand. "What are those?"

"Doritos. They're an awesomely delicious kind of chip. You wanna try one?" he said as he handed her a chip. She looked at it for a moment and then took a bite. "Delicious!" They went on and on talking about how awesome the doritos tasted to somehow talking about their dark pasts. Robin starred at Star as she talked about life on Tameran before she was kidnapped by the Gordanians. She's so pretty, he thought. She stopped talking and her smile faded. "Robin you are my best friend, correct?"

"Of course."

"And you trust me, correct?"

"More than anyone I've ever met."

"Then why must you wear a mask? You do not want me knowing whom you truly are? You just recently told me about your past and I told you about mine and you still hide yourself from me." She had a sad look in her eyes and Robin couldn't take it. He peeled off the corners of his mask and dropped it onto the floor. She looked up to see his beautiful sea blue eyes. They both leaned in for a kiss. One thing led to another. I think we know what happens next so I'm not even going to say it.


	2. Shock

Chapter 2

2 Weeks Later...

Robin and Starfire were now officially a couple and had announced it to the other titans. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy weren't too surprised. They always knew Starfire and Robin liked each other even when they didn't show it. But they were totally unaware of what happened the night Starfire and Robin became more than friends.

The heroes sat at a round table on the top section of the pizza parlor. "How many times do I have to tell you Cy?! I'm NOT eating meat!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Come on! I say we get a pizza with pepperoni, sausage, and maybe a little bit of bacon!"Cyborg argued.

"I have an idea. We can all get our own personal pizzas to avoid all the fighting over the topping," Robin suggested. "But it has to be a small size." He turned to his girlfriend. "Is that okay with you, Star?"

She rubbed her stomach. "Does it have to be a small size? I have been having 'the feeling of hunger' tremendously."

Raven stared at her with a worried expression plastered on her face. "Woe. That's the fifth time this week you've been having this weird form of hunger. Is everything okay?"

"I am fine. I am just starving."

"Okay than a large size it is." They were just about to order when suddenly Plasmus threw a car across the road. Robin saw the scene. "Titans Go!" The teens charged at the gooey red monster.

Starfire was at the top of his head, blasting him with starbolts. She was just about to throw another green energy bolt at him, but it faded in her palm. "Huh?" Then she felt as if she were sinking and she fell out of the sky. "Ahhh!!!!" She tumbled onto the top of a car.

"Starfire!" Robin ran to her aid. He helped her off the car. "Are you alright?"

She rubbed her head in confusion. "I do not know. My powers failed. My emotions feel normal. I do not know what is going on."

Plasmus shot red goo at Starfire, but Robin was there to push her out of the way. "We'll figure out what's going on later. Right now we need to put Plasmus back behind bars." He ran back into battle and she ran behind him, unable to fly. They had Plasmus defeated in no time and the police showed up.

Cyborg watched as the police took Plasmus away. "I don't get why we even have police. We do all the hard work." His stomach growled. "We should get back to the tower. I have some leftover ham in the fridge and sense our dinner was interrupted, I'm in dispirit need of it."

When they returned to Titans Tower Robin noticed that Starfire's face was as pale as Raven's. "Star are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should have you checked out in the medical wing."

"Actually, I feel a little bit of 'the sickness.' I am sure it is nothing. Perhaps I should go lie down." She gave him a peck on the check and walked out of the Ops room.

Beast Boy walked up to Robin. "Star's been acting stranger than usual. Are you sure she's okay?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is I'm sure she'll be fine. Starfire's strong."

The Next Morning...

Starfire paced back and forth in front of the bathroom mirror. "No no no. I cannot be. It is impossible. Okay, it is possible but... no!" She stared at her stomach. It had a slight bump but it wasn't big enough to tell what was going on. "Who am I kidding? It is the truth and I must face it." She walked out of the bathroom, down the hall, and into the evidence room. Robin was standing over old newspapers of crimes Slade committed. He turned to see Star in the doorway. "Hey,"

"Robin I believe we need to talk." She pulled him into the hallway.

"Uh, is everything okay?" The corners of his mask curved into a worried look.

"Um Robin, I uh, believe I am... pregnant." Robin didn't say a word. He fainted. "Oh no! Robin wake up!" She began waving her hand frantically in front of his face, trying to get him to wake up. "I'm coming Aunt Mary!" She heard him say. An idea popped into her head and she ran into the kitchen. She came back with a bag of ice in her left hand. She gently laid it over his forehead.

Robin slowly blinked his eyes open and he sat up. "Did you just tell me what I think you told me?"

"That I am pregnant? Yes. You had your breakdown. May I have mine?"

"Go ahead."

"Oh Robin! What must we do? We are merely sixteen-year-olds and that is far too young on both my planet and yours to be caring for a little bumgorf!"

He stopped her panicking with a kiss. "Starfire we've been taking care of ourselves for a long time now. I know it's not going to be easy, but I think we can do it. As long as we're together it'll be okay, remember?"

She smiled. "I feel better now. But how must we tell our friends?"

"Oh... right. It's going to be hard but I think we should just come out and tell them. I don't know how they're going to react, but they'll accept it sooner or later."

They walked into the Ops room hand in hand. Everything was going pretty normal for crime-free day at Titans Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and Raven was reading a book. Robin whistled. "Guys we need your attention. It's important!" Cyborg and Beast Boy paused their game. Raven closed her book. All eyes were on Robin and Starfire.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"I am going to be having a baby!" Everyone's eyes got wide.

"Woe," Raven gasped.

"Holy cow," was all Cyborg could say.

Beast Boy stood still for a moment and then dropped to the ground laughing. "Good one guys! You had me going for a second there! Best joke EVER!" he was laughing hysterically.

"Why does he find our news 'funny?'" Starfire whispered in Robin's ear.

"He thinks we're kidding. Beast Boy it wasn't a joke."

Beast Boy got up. "You mean you're really... with his... Ahhh!!!" he screamed as he fainted.

"Indeed. In five months there will be a little bumgorf in the tower with us!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin froze. "Wait. Five months? Doesn't pregnancy last nine months?"

Starfire gasped. "Nine months?! That is far too long! On Tameran pregnancy only lasts five months!"

Robin did the same as Beast Boy when he fainted. "Oh no! Not again!" Star shouted as she dropped down to the ground, trying to revive him.

"This is BIG," Raven said.

"BIG? Are you kidding? This is HUGE! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Cyborg happily shouted. Everyone suddenly went from shocked to enthusiastic and began talking about what they were going to teach the baby as he or she grew up. Starfire was still on the ground trying to revive Robin. He was awaken by the sound of the alarm. "Trouble," he choked. They all ran for the door with Starfire following closely behind.

Robin stopped her. "Star you can't come with us."

"But I have always been there to assist you in battle," Starfire protested.

"Well now you're with child and I don't want either of you getting hurt. We'll be fine. It's just Overload." He kissed her goodbye and ran out the door.


	3. Bigger and Bigger

3 Months Later...

The baby was due in two months and Starfire's stomach was getting bigger and bigger everyday. A few months ago she was a toothpick and now she can barely get out of bed on her own. She now wore Tameranian pregnancy clothes instead of her normal uniform. It was basically the same as her old uniform, just blue and it covered her stomach. Robin and Starfire were getting ready to go to another one of Star's doctor appointments when the alarm went off. "Trouble! Slade's got a robot army surrounding a bank!" He started to run for the door.

Raven flew in front of him. "Uh, don't you have an appointment to go to?"

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "We can probably handle it Robin."

"Us three deal with Slade?!" Beast Boy shouted. "I'm gonna need full battle armor for that one!"

"It is okay. Robin may go assist you guys in battle while I go to my appointment," Starfire told them.

"Are you sure? I'll come with you if you want me to."

"It is alright, Robin. It is just a doctor's appointment. I have many of them." She patted her stomach.

"Go on. We will be fine. I shall see you shortly."

"Alright if you insist." The four Titans ran out the door and left Star gathering her things for the local clinic.

At The Bank...

Robin jumped off his R-cycle, Cyborg hopped out of T-car, Beast Boy transformed from a bird into a tiger, Raven remained in the air and, at Robin's signal, they darted in different directions at Slade's army of robots. In no time a good portion of the robots were ripped apart, but the fight was still on. With the other Titans busy dealing with the rest of the robots, Robin spotted one of them running with a briefcase. He charged after it. "Stop!" But the robot kept running, causing Robin to run after it. Robin pulled two electric disks out of his utility belt and whipped it at the robot. It burst into broken little robot pieces and the briefcase flew in front of Robin's feet. He picked it up and opened it. He expected there to be a lot of stolen bank money inside, but instead there was a tiny TV. An image of Slade popped onto the screen. "Slade," Robin growled.

"Robin, nice to see you. We haven't spoken in a while."

Robin interrupted him. "What are you planning?!"

"What am I planning? The question is what are YOU planning. I heard Starfire is expecting. Wow. Didn't know you had it in you. I didn't even know you two were dating."

"How did you..."

"I have my ways."

"What do you want?"

"You're a clever boy Robin. You'll figure it out." With that the TV shut off and Robin angrily threw the case at the ground.

"Robin!" Cyborg called out as him, Beast Boy, and Raven walked towards him.

Robin turned in their direction. "He's planning something."

"He probably is but all we need to be concerned about right now is Star and the baby. Speaking of Star, we should get back to the tower. She's probably waiting." The four of them hopped onto their vehicles and rode back to Titans Tower.

Raven looked around the Ops room. "Where IS Starfire?"

"She should be back soon."

Suddenly Robin heard the sound of his communicator beeping. It was Starfire. "Robin, I am on the rooftop. I need you NOW."

"I'm on my way." Robin rushed to the roof to see Star staring at the sunset. He sat down next to her. "Is everything alright? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked in a more-than-worried tone.

"Robin, I assure you, your son and I are fine."

"Okay, just making su... wait, son? It's a boy?"

"Indeed. I am carrying a boy. The doctor surprised me when she told me. I was not suppose to find out the sex until my next appointment but I guess she was confused, with me not being human and all."

Robin burst out with joy. "This is amazing! We're having a boy! I would have loved him even if he was a girl but... we're having a boy!"

"Indeed. Ow..."

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful. He is just kicking. He does it like crazy whenever you walk into the room as if he knows it is you."

"Wow. There's a living thing in your stomach and he's kicking at your insides. Doesn't it, well... hurt?"

"No. It is actually a glorious feeling." She grabbed Robin's hand and placed it on her swollen tummy.

He flinched at first, but then relaxed his hand and felt a kick. "Wow. That's our son." They leaned in for a kiss.

"Perhaps we should inform our friends. I am sure they would be eager to find out they are getting a, uh, nephew... is that what you call the relationship between an aunt or uncle and their sibling's, or in our case, friend's offspring?"

"Yeah." He helped her up and she stretched.

"It is times like this where I wish I could fly instead of struggling to walk. My powers tire during the pregnancy." They took the elevator to the Ops room.

Their presence caught Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy's attention.

"Guess what guys?"

"What?"

"We're having a boy." Robin announced.

"YES!" Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed as they jumped in the air for a loud high-five.

Raven smiled. "Congratulations."

"Oh Raven! Guess what?" Starfire jumped up and down.

"You've got me."

"We have chosen for you to be his godmother!" At that moment Raven gave them the biggest smile she could give. The position of godmother made her feel significant. It meant so much more than "aunt."

Beast Boy bounced in the middle of them. "This is gonna be so much fun! We're gonna teach him how to play sports, beat up bad guys, play video games, have spitting contests, have eating contests.... I can't wait until the little guy's born!"

"Neither can we," Robin whispered in Star's ear.


	4. The showering of babies

1 Month Later...

Starfire's due date was getting closer and closer and her stomach was huge. She woke up covered in blankets with Robin sleeping next to her. She moved all of her stuff into his room so the baby could take her room. "Robin?" she asked, rolling over on her side to face him.

He opened his ocean blue, currently unmasked eyes. "Yeah?"

"The baby is due in one month. Perhaps it is time to get all of the appliances he needs and decorate his room."

"Should I throw you a baby shower?"

"How must I shower my baby if he is not born yet?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I don't think you understand. A baby shower is a party parents throw for their child before he's born. They invite friends and their friends bring gifts for the baby. We're going to need a crib, a highchair, toys, clothes, and a whole lot more. We can invite Titans East, Jinx, Kid Flash... well guys aren't really suppose to come to baby showers, but we can invite them if you want to."

"Of course we should invite them! Let us commence the showering of babies!"

The Next Day...

Today was the day of Star's baby shower. BumbleBee, Aqualad, Speedy, Mos Y Minos, Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, and Hot Spot showed up with a ton of presents.

BumbleBee was jumping up and down. "You guys are having a boy! How cute!" Starfire smiled. When she first found out that she was pregnant she was nervous and scared. Now she can't wait to see her baby's face and she was happy the other Titans felt the same way.

On the other side of the room Robin and Aqualad were having a conversation. Aqualad had a sly grin on his face. "So you and Starfire..."

Robin blushed. "Yeah..." he answered shyly.

On the other side of the room Jinx and Kid Flash were holding hands. "So you guys are dating?" Raven asked.

"Yep for about five months now," Jinx said.

"Are those cookies? Peanut butter are my favorite!" Kid Flash zoomed over to the counter. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Gamestation 2?" Mos Y Minos chorused in Spanish while holding remote controllers.

"Bring it on!" Cyborg screamed, pulling out a third remote.

After a while, Beast Boy walked over to where Starfire was standing. "Uh, shouldn't you start unwrapping presents now?" he asked.

"Indeed! I cannot wait to see all of the glorious gifts my wonderful friends brought for me and Robin's child!" She walked over to where Robin and Aqualad were talking. "Robin it is time to do 'the unwrapping of gifts.'"

Robin cupped his hands over his mouth. "Attention everybody! Time to unwrap gifts!" he called.

"I'll help," Raven suggested as she handed the first gift to Starfire. She ripped off the blue building block wrapping paper and opened a small white box. She showed off three different pairs of overalls and three different T-shirts. Everybody awed. They went through all of the gifts with aws in between. Star received a highchair, crib, stroller, a ton of clothes, and a ton of toys. This is gonna be one spoiled baby.

The Next Day...

The Ops room was filled with stuff from the baby shower. Starfire looked around the overly crowded room. "Robin since we have the appliances perhaps we should begin decorating his room," she said.

"I'm surprised," he said. "There hasn't been any trouble this week. Slade's planning something. I can feel it. I just don't know when he's going to strike." Star was a little upset that throughout everything, Slade was still one of the first things on Robin's mind. She ignored the feeling and grabbed his hand. "Well there's nothing else to do so let's decorate," he said.

They stepped in the doorway of what used to be Star's room, but what was now going to be the baby's room. Robin looked around the room. "First of all, we need to get all of this purple off the walls," he told Star.

Starfire crossed her arms. "What is the matter with the color purple?" she asked, sounding offended.

"On Earth, purple isn't really a boy color," he explained. "Maybe we should go with blue or red or green."

"They all sound nice. Can we have all of them?"

"If you want. I have an idea!"

"Yes?"

"Can't tell you. It's a surprise. I'll call up the other Titans to help me while you wait in the Ops room."

"If you wish," she said as she walked out of the room. Starfire waited in the Ops room for what seemed like forever while Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven worked on the baby's room. She eventually drifted to sleep on the couch but was awaken by a certain boy wonder.

"Follow me." He led her to a steel door. The door slid open and Beast Boy jumped in front of Star, screaming "Ta-da!"

Starfire looked around the room in aw. "Beautiful. You guys did a wondrous job."

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg were covered in paint. "Aw, it was nothin," Cyborg claimed.

"Nothing? This is truly wonderful," Starfire admitted. She was right. The Titans did an awesome job. It was a very colorful room. The back wall was blue, the right wall was red, the left wall was green, and the wall with the doorway was left white. The room had some very nice touches too with everything from the shower scattered all over the place. I guess you can call the green wall the play section, considering all of his toys were over there. This included a blue box that read 'toys,' a rocking horse, a small wooden table with a lamp and a football on it, a bouncing ball, a highchair, and a tiny slide in the far corner. The blue wall had shelves covering the whole right side of it filled with picture frames that they'd eventually fill with pictures of the baby and stuffed animals. It's also the wall with the window that has red building block curtains and an amazing view of the ocean. A rocking chair sat beside the window. The red wall was pretty plain. There wasn't much over there but the closet and a diaper changing station. And lastly, the white wall had a dresser, a carrier, and a portable white crib pushed against it. In the middle of the room was a blue crib with ducks hanging over it.

"I made every bit of this crib with my own two hands!" Cyborg bragged. He paused, thinking about what he'd just said. "Wow. Never thought I'd say that. Anyway, check this out!" he said as he pushed a small red button that clung to the side of the crib. The ducks began to spin and a lullaby played.

"Wondrous," Star said.

Beast Boy ran over to the slide and took a seat on it. "I call babysitter!" he said as he slid down and hit his butt hard on the ground.

"Yeah right. You need a babysitter yourself," Raven mocked.

They began to argue, but Cyborg stepped in. "It's Starfire and Robin's decision who gets to babysit," he stated.

"We can all take turns watching our little bumgorf," Star decided. She smiled still listening to the soft lullaby that came from the crib. Her smile faded as the alarm went off.

Robin opened his communicator. "Slade," he said through his teeth. "He's got another robot army attacking another bank. He told me he was planning something. I just can't figure out what. Titans Go!" Without a goodbye he bolted out the door with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy following him, leaving Starfire to her thoughts.


	5. Almost Time

2 Weeks Later...

Starfire's due date is only in five days and her and Robin were holding hands while taking a walk in the park. They sat down at a bench in the shade and watched a group of six-year-olds play tag. Robin turned his head away from the kids and to Star. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad," he said. "I don't remember much of my real dad since my parents died when I was little so I don't know much about fatherhood. But I have a feeling we'll just know what to do, but I can't help but be nervous."

"I never really knew my father, nor my mother either. Galfore was the really the only parental figure that I ever remember because my parents died early in my lifetime," she said. "It makes me sad but it also reminds me how lucky our little bumgorf is going to be to have parents like us. Do not fear Robin. You are going to do a great job at fathering our child."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but turned away his communicator started to beep. Cyborg appeared on the screen and said, "Slade's at it again. The bank downtown is surrounded."

"I'm on my way." Robin closed the communicator. "That's the third time this week," he spoke. "He's planning something. I just don't understand why he needs so much money for it. I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you when you're so close. Maybe I should stay."

"It is alright," she okayed. He hopped on R-cycle and zoomed away.

Starfire sighed as she slouched. She looked down at her swollen stomach. "After you are born, will Slade still be your father's number one priority? How is he to take care of you, me, the team, and the city all at the same time?" she mumbled. "Does he care more about catching Slade more than he cares about taking care of me and you?" A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of it. _No that is not true, _she assured herself. She looked up to see a little girl staring at her. The girl looked like she was only four or five. She had blond hair with a ribbon in it and silver eyes. Starfire wiped the tear away and sat up.

"Are you Starfire?" the girl asked. Her voice had a sweet tone to it.

"Yes. What is your name?" Starfire asked.

"Macy. Are you a superhero?" she questioned.

"Indeed."

"Are you going to have a baby?"

"Indeed," Star eagerly answered. She found Macy's constant questions cute.

"Wow. Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Will it be a superhero too? Who is its daddy?"

"I am going to be having a boy. He will probably learn how to crime fight when he gets older and his daddy is Robin."

The girl gasped. "Robin is his daddy?! You guys have crushes on each other? I knew it! I told my big brother you guys like each other but he won't believe me! Are you guys going to get married?"

"Um... possibly in the future," Starfire answered. She never really thought when or if she was going to marry Robin. They never really talked about it.

"Will it be before you have a baby?" Macy asked.

"No."

"Really? My mommy says you need to get married before you have a baby. It's the rules."

Starfire's P.O.V.

I frowned at those last few sentences. I never really thought of it that way. I always expected to be married before having a kid. I want to call Robin right now and ask him to marry me within the next few days, but there is no way that is going to happen. There is so much going on right now and the baby is due in only five days. Ready or not, Robin and I are going to become parents before becoming husband and wife.

Normal P.O.V.

Macy stood there, waiting for an answer. Starfire didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Macy the wrong thing. Luckily a tall woman ran over to them and grabbed Macy's hand.

"Macy I've been looking for you all day. Never run off like that," the woman scolded. She turned to Starfire. "I'm sorry. Was she bothering you?"

"Not at all," Starfire assured her. They walked away and Starfire got off the bench and walked back to Titans Tower.

Hours Later...

Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walked out of the bank. There were broken robot pieces everywhere. "I just don't understand why he's going after banks. Slade's always wanted a lot more than money," Robin said as he rubbed his chin in deep thought.

Back at the Tower...

Starfire punched in the code to the baby's room and the door slid open. The room was pretty dark without the light on, but the sunset cast some light over the baby's crib. She walked over to it and clicked the button that Cyborg installed onto it. She smiled as the ducks began to spin and a soft lullaby played, but her smile faded as she felt a sharp pain tug at her stomach. _Everything is alright. He is just kicking, _she tried to convince herself. But the pain came back and it wouldn't stop, causing her to fall into the rocking chair. "Ow! Oh no! Not now!" she screamed. She pulled her communicator off her belt. Robin appeared on the screen.

"Hey Star," he spoke. But then he noticed she looked like she was in pain. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"No! The baby is... ow!" Starfire squeezed the communicator and due to her incredible strength it exploded in her hand. She couldn't walk because of the pain and she couldn't fly because her powers weren't working. Star sat there and started to cry. She was pretty much a sitting duck.

Back With Robin, Cy, BB, and Rae...

"Starfire!" Robin screamed.

"Dude what's wrong?" Beast Boy shouted in concern.

"I think Star's in labor. We need to get to the tower NOW!"

Raven circled them into a dark orb that transformed into a raven. They flew to Titans Tower and into the Ops room. Robin looked around to see that Star wasn't in there. "Everyone search the tower," he commanded. "She's got to be around here somewhere. Titans Go!" The four of them darted in different directions down the hallway and Robin ran to the top floor. As he ran past the baby's room he heard a strange noise. He took a few steps back and put his ear against the door. He heard the sound of crying_ Starfire crying. He took a few steps back, ran forward, and kicked the door open. He saw Starfire sobbing in the rocking chair on the far side of the room. Robin opened his communicator and said, "Meet me in the baby's room." He closed the communicator and rushed over to Starfire. "Starfire! We need to get you to a hospital."

He helped her up and she cried out in pain. "Robin, I do not know if I can do this," she whimpered.

"I'm here. We'll get through this, okay?" he comforted her. She nodded in response.

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy appeared in the doorway. Cyborg jingled the keys. "I'll drive!" he said. They hurried into T-car and rushed to Jump City's nearest hospital.


	6. Jet black hair and Tameranean green eyes

The Titans entered the hospital and a doctor guided them to the room in which Robin and Starfire's son would be born. He made Starfire get dressed into a hospital gown. The doctor turned to them. "It may be a while before we get to the pushing part, so for now, get comfortable. If you feel another contraction coming, hit the nurse button and the nurse will be in here to see how close the contractions are," he explained. And with that he walked out of the room.

Starfire laid in the hospital bed with Robin trying to comfort her. She gripped his hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she moaned.

"Does it hurt?" Beast Boy asked. The room fell silent. Raven nudged him in the arm. Cyborg crossed his arms and gave a dirty look. Starfire shot him a what-do-you-think look. "Hehe. Forget I said anything," Beast Boy said as he nervously scratched his head.

Robin helped Star sit up. She cried out in pain once again. "In all my years of being blasted with heat rays, electrically shocked, and pushed off of buildings, I have never felt anything that hurt so much. Ow! Here it comes again!" she cried. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried out in pain some more.

It hurt Robin to see his Star in so much pain. "What's happening?!" he shouted as he ran his hands through his spiked hair. "Someone hit the nurse button!" Raven pushed the button and in no time a nurse was in the room.

The nurse checked the monitor and turned to Robin. "I think this baby is going to be born sooner than the doctors thought," she spoke. "I'd suggest anyone who isn't going to be in the room while the baby's born leave now." With that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy walked out of the room and made their way down the hall and took a seat in the nearest lobby. They could still hear Starfire's horrible screams. It took ten seconds for Beast Boy to crack. "Maybe we should go to the gift shop," he blurted.

"Agreed," Cyborg and Raven chorused. They took the elevator down to the gift shop to get away from what was happening in Starfire's hospital room.

Back in the Hospital Room...

We all know what's happening, so I'm not gonna get into all the gory details.

Hours later Robin and Starfire's baby boy was born. Tears welled up in Robin's mask as he saw that baby pop out. He knelled down and kissed Starfire's cheek. The doctors got the baby all cleaned up and wrapped him in a light blue blanket. The nurse gently placed him in Starfire's arms. Star rose the baby's head up to hers and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Robin stood over them, speechless and hypnotized by his new born son. Star looked up at him and said, "Robin he is beautiful and he is ours." Robin peeled his mask off as soon as the nurse left the room and laid down in the hospital bed next to Starfire. "Do you wish to hold him?" she asked. He nodded and she carefully handed the baby over to him.

Robin rocked the child in his arms. "Hi," he softly whispered. "I'm your daddy. I love you." The baby suddenly opened his eyes and looked up at his dad. "Wow," Robin gasped. "He has your Tameranean green eyes."

"And your jet black hair as well," Starfire said as she rested her head on Robin's shoulder and stroked the baby's dark hair. The baby may have had Starfire's eyes and tan skin, but his face and black hair resembled Robin. Robin handed the baby back over to Star when he began to squirm.

The doctor told Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy it was okay to come into the room now. The three slowly walked down the hallway, their hearts pounding. They bought quite a few presents for the baby while they were at the gift shop. Cyborg was carrying at least fifty stuffed animals and Beast Boy gripped onto four balloons. The balloons read "Congratulations," "It's a boy!" "Baby Boy," and "Get well soon!" Raven trailed closely behind. "Congratulations to the proud parents!" Cyborg shouted as they entered the room. Their hearts stopped when they saw the baby in Star's arms. Cyborg dropped the stuffed animals. Beast Boy released the balloons. Raven smiled and calmly walked over to the hospital bed to greet the baby. Cyborg and Beast Boy were nearly tripping over each other to get to the hospital bed. They all stood over Starfire and stared down at the baby.

"Look at the little guy! He's so cute!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"He is perfect," Starfire agreed as she handed the baby back over to Robin. Raven smiled at the scene but remained silent.

Robin looked up at her. "Do you want to hold him?" he asked.

"Uh... sure," Raven nervously replied. Robin got up from the bed and placed the baby in her arms.

"This is your Aunt Raven," Robin cooed.

The baby was making soft noises as he laid in Raven's arms. He was quiet for a little while, but the peace was broken when he started to cry. "A-Am I holding him right?" Raven stuttered.

"You're doing fine," Robin assured her. "I think he just needs another nap." Robin took the child back into his own arms and rocked him to sleep. He placed him in the glass, cushioned container that the doctors brought for the baby to sleep in.

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned to mush over the baby. "Awww look at the little hero-to-be!" Beast Boy jumped. "We're gonna teach him how to crime-fight, eat, spit, blow those little bubbles out of his mouth and everything!" His excitement turned to curiosity when he spotted the bottle on the table. He picked it up and asked "What's in this stuff anyway?"

"Baby formula," Starfire answered. "It is only for babies to eat." As soon as she said the word 'eat' everyone heard Cyborg's metal belly growl. "Speaking of eating maybe we should go see what they're serving in the cafeteria today," he suggested.

"Yeah," Beast Boy agreed. "Ya think they'll have a veggie burger?"

"B, I highly doubt they'll be serving veggie burgers."

"Well ya never know," Beast Boy debated. They walked out of the room arguing.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I should go with them. I'll leave the three of you to yourselves." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving Starfire, Robin, and their baby alone.

Starfire took the baby out of the hospital crib. "He is very handsome," she said as she looked down at him. "He looks just like you," she told Robin.

"Na, he's good-looking like his mom," Robin said. He studied his kid's face. "So did you have any names in mind?" he asked.

"Truthfully I never thought about it," Star said. "Perhaps he should have an Earthly name since we shall be raising him here. And since I do not know many Earthly names, the choice is yours."

"Really?"

"Hmhm," Starfire said as she sweetly smiled and nodded her head.

"I've always kinda liked the name Dylan," Robin said.

"Then Dylan is what his name shall be!"

"And middle names?"

Starfire thought for a moment but then her eyes got wide and her jaw dropped, as if she had an idea. "I know! Bruce!"

"Really?" Robin mushed. He was happy Starfire chose for Dylan's middle name to be after his old crime-fighting partner. Bruce Wayne taught him almost every martial-arts technique he knows.

Starfire smiled. "I will love you forever Dylan Bruce Graysen," she cooed. At the sound of his name Dylan opened his eyes and smiled at his parents, showing his toothless gums. "Why hello my little bumgorf!" Starfire sweetly exclaimed. "Did you have a nice slumber?"

"So will Dylan have any powers?" Robin asked as he wiggled Dylan's tiny toes.

"I do not know. Being half Tameranean and half Earthling, perhaps he will inherit some traits of my power. Perhaps it will be my ability to fly. Perhaps it will be my strength. Perhaps it will be my starbolts. Perhaps it will be nothing. Whatever he shall end up with we shall love him."

Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg walked into the room. "That full-out meat buffet hit the spot!" Cyborg shouted as he licked his BBQ covered fingers.

"Shouldn't they be serving healthy food?" Beast Boy angrily said as he crossed his arms and knit his eyebrows. I was expecting at least a salad but I couldn't see past all that meat! Jeeze, California I swear..."

"Would you guys shut up?" Raven bumped in. "The baby might be sleeping." They looked over to see that the baby wasn't sleeping. Instead he was putting his hands in his mouth while laying in the middle of Robin and Starfire's laps. "So did you guys come up with a name?" Raven asked.

"Dylan Bruce Graysen," Robin proudly announced.

"Awww," BB, Rae, and Cy chorused.

Robin looked up at Cyborg. "It looks like we're going to be staying here for a few days," he told him. "Will you look out for the city for me until we get out of here?"

"No problem," Cyborg responded.

"Wait... a few days?" Starfire sounded puzzled.

"Of course," Robin said. "You'll probably need to stay on bed rest here for the next two days to recover."

"Tameraneans recover faster than humans do. I should be able to walk by tomorrow and able to fly within a week. We return home tomorrow morning," she explained.

"Are you sure? After what I saw today I think you should stay a few more days," Robin persuaded.

"Robin trust me. I will be alright," she insisted.

"Okay then I guess you guys can pick us up tomorrow. 12 o'clock sharp," Robin said.

"Got it," Beast Boy said as he knelled down to Dylan. "Ya here that little fella? Your comin home tomorrow!"

Cyborg reached his finger out to Dylan and he gripped it. "Ow!" Cyborg cried out. He pulled away his now broken, metal finger. "Little baby. Strong grip."

Starfire gasped. "He has my super strength!" she announced. Everyone did their own little cheer. "This day truthfully could not go any better," Star mussed. "Thank X'hal no villains have schemed to ruin this joyous occasion!" But she was very wrong. None of the teens noticed that there was a small robotic fly that stuck to the hospital wall. Through the fly Slade was watching the whole scene. "Dylan Bruce Graysen," Slade spoke to himself in his secret lair. "7 pounds, 8 ounces. He has incredible strength. Hmph. Perfect." Just as Robin said before, Slade was planning something. And it was his most devious, devilish, most evil plan yet.


	7. Welcome Home

The Next Day...

The hospital doors slid open and Starfire felt the warm, Jump City summer breeze. She no longer wore a hospital gown but instead, a long white dress that attached to her neck brace along with the metal on her arms. She was sitting in a wheelchair with Dylan resting in her arms. Robin was pushing the wheelchair with one hand and carrying a car seat in the other. T-car made a swift turn around the parking lot and stopped in front of the hospital. Cyborg hopped out of the driver's seat and Raven and Beast Boy poured out of the back seat doors. They all ran to Starfire's aid. Robin attached the car seat to one of the back seats. Star handed the baby over to Raven and Cyborg pushed her wheelchair towards T-car. Beast Boy walked along Raven's side and went ga ga over Dylan. "Aw! Look at the little guy!" Beast Boy gushed. "He's comin home! I can't wait until he gets to be like five! What'll he look like? What'll his first word be? I hope it's B and after that I'll teach him how to say uncle. Get it? Uncle B. That's what he's gonna call me. Oh! Will he be good at video games?"

"Will he be as annoyed of you as I am?" Raven muttered. She set Dylan in Robin's arms and he buckled him into the car seat. Cyborg spun Starfire's wheelchair to the car door and Robin helped her get into the car. "Are you sure we don't need to stay here for a few more nights?" he asked.

"Robin I am fine. Like I said Tameraneans recover faster than humans," she insisted.

"Just making sure." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and hopped into the passenger's seat.

"I'll take this back inside," Cyborg said as he turned Star's wheelchair back towards the hospital.

Starfire tucked Dylan into a blue blanket that said "Baby" as he made humming noises in his car seat. She knelled down and kissed him on the nose. "I love you my little bumgorf," she softly whispered. She rested her head on the back of her seat and smiled down at the baby. _I cannot believe I am looking down at my own bundle of joy, _she thought. _I wonder if Galfore will visit us. I am sure he felt the same about me when I was small even though I was not his own._

Beast Boy buckled up on the other side of Dylan's car seat and Dylan giggled as he made funny faces. Raven sat down beside Beast Boy, shutting the car door behind her. "See Raven. He thinks I'm hilarious," Beast Boy said as Dylan continued to laugh.

"Psshh. Wait until he grows up. Let's see how "hilarious" he thinks your jokes'll be then," Raven snapped. Cyborg hopped into the car and began to drive.

"So you guys, is the tower still in one piece," Robin joked.

Beast Boy turned away from Dylan. "Uh yeah. Psshh," he cleared his throat. "You don't think we threw a party or anything uh.... do you?" His voice turned into a sharp whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. "Cy you said he wouldn't be able to tell!" Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. They made it to Titans Tower and parked T-car. Starfire picked up Dylan's carrier with him still in it and they made their way into the Ops room. Cyborg switched the light on.

A bunch of people jumped out of various hiding spots. "WELCOME HOME!" everyone shouted. There were balloons and confetti flying everywhere. A giant banner that said "It's a boy!" hung down from the ceiling. All of the honorary Titans, Bruce Wayne, and Galfore stood around the room. "Hello friends!" Starfire gladly shouted as she took Dylan out of his carrier.

"Awww!!!" everyone chanted. Titans East were the first to come forward to see the baby.

"He's so adorable! What's his name?" BumbleBee asked.

"This is Dylan," Starfire answered.

Speedy looked at the baby. "Cool. So, you guys planning on having more?" he asked.

Robin blushed. "Uh... don't you think it's a little early for that?" he choked.

"Sorry," Speedy apologized. "Just trying to make conversation." The other Titans came to meet baby Dylan.

Galfore walked towards the family of three. "It is great to see you Galfore!" Starfire greeted.

"My little bumgorf, you have a little bumgorf," he said as if he were going to cry. Robin was about to make a run for it, but Galfore reached his hand out to him. Robin was expecting Galfore to squash him, but instead, he shook his hand. "I believe your expression is... congratulations," he said. Robin took a deep breath in relief and smiled in response. "Come visit sometime," Galfore told them. "I am sure the people of Tameran would be jubilant to see their princess's child."

"Of course," Starfire said as she handed the baby over to Robin. Robin rocked him for a moment and looked up to see his old mentor.

Robin's P.O.V.

Is that Bruce Wayne walking towards me, Star, and Dylan? Holy crap. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. Hey, I can't help but be kinda nervous about how Bruce's reaction will be. I haven't spoken to him since I told him Starfire was pregnant and I'm the baby's father. Bruce wasn't extremely excited about it. In fact, he was the exact opposite of excited. He kept telling me how he didn't know what to think about me taking care of a child and being a superhero at only sixteen. He doesn't think I can handle it. I know I can handle it and it's time to prove it. But wait.... Bruce doesn't look mad at all. In fact, he's... smiling. Maybe he actually is happy for me.

Normal P.O.V.

Bruce looked down to see Dylan's bright green eyes and dark hair. "Wow he's the perfect blend of you two," he said.

Starfire looked confused at first, but then she gasped, realizing who he was. She bolted towards him. "It is wonderful to meet you Mr. Wayne!" she shouted as she roughly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Starfire," Bruce said. "I've heard so much about the Teen Titans. I've always planned on coming to visit Robin and meet his team, but I never expected to meet his kid at the same time."

"Neither did we," Robin chuckled.

"So... what's is name?" Bruce asked.

"We decided to name him Dylan and his middle name is Bruce after the man that taught me everything I know. Dylan say hi to grandpa," Robin said as he picked up Dylan's hand and made him wave to Bruce.

Bruce smiled. "Grandpa. Wow that makes me feel old, but hey, it's worth it for this little guy. Let me see my grandson."

Robin nodded and placed Dylan in Bruce's arms.

After seeing the sparkle in Bruce's eyes as held Dylan, Robin knew that he wasn't angry anymore. This was gonna be a great new beginning for everyone involved.

A Few Hours Later...

Everyone fled Titans Tower, leaving the Titans to themselves. The boys were watching wrestling and eating popcorn on the couch. Raven was on the other side of the couch trying to read a book while Starfire was on the other side of the room trying to put a crying Dylan to sleep. "There is no need to weep my little bumgorf. Your mother is here," Starfire said, her voice filled with panic.

"Yes!" Cyborg shouted as a wrestler body slammed his opponent.

"No!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven closed her book. "QUIET!" she screamed. The boys stopped cheering, but Dylan continued to ball his eyes out and Starfire was still panicking. "Oh! The nurses made this look so easy when they attended me at the hospital," Starfire cried.

"Can't ya just stick a bottle in his mouth? That's what they do in the movies." Beast Boy suggested.

"No he does not seem to be hungry," Starfire said. "I do not know what is wrong with him."

"Here let me help." Robin got off the couch and took the baby. He kept screaming and squirming. "Shhh," Robin whispered. "I don't think there's anything wrong with him. Maybe he just needs a nap. Hand me that pacifier."

Starfire did as he said and gave him the pacifier sitting on the counter. He stuck it in Dylan's mouth and he stopped crying and fell asleep as Robin cradled him. "Robin! That was amazing!" Starfire exclaimed. "Why is it that you know what you are doing and I am clueless?"

"It'll be alright. We just need to get the hang of some things." Suddenly the alarm started to blare, causing Dylan to wake up and cry again. The pacifier fell to the ground. Robin handed the baby back over to Star and opened his communicator.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked as the Titans rushed to Robin's side.

"What is with Slade and banks suddenly?!" Robin shouted in frustration. "In all of his history of committing crime he's always gone after a lot more than money. I have no idea what he's planning yet. I'll have to figure it out. Titans Go!" It was as if the whole world melted away in Robin's mind as soon as Slade came up. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy darted out of the building. "I've gotta go," he said as he ran for the door.

"Robin wait!" Starfire screamed. "Do not..." But the door slid shut behind Robin and he was gone, leaving her and a crying baby behind. "... leave me," she finished. She sighed and started to hum a Tameranean lullaby to calm Dylan down. _This will not last. Robin will come to his senses... I hope._

3 Weeks Later...

Starfire set Dylan in his crib. He started to cry and frantically wave his arms. "Shhh," Starfire hummed as she placed a bottle in his mouth. One hand gripped onto his bottle and the other yanked onto his mother's hair. "Ow Ow Ow," Star moaned as she got Dylan's hand untangled out of her hair. He took the bottle out of his mouth and went to sleep. Starfre took the bottle and sat down in the rocking chair. "Peace," she whispered. She rested her head on the back of the chair and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she heard a knock on the door. It slid open and Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy appeared in the doorway, their eyes filled with worry. They had never seen Starfire this way. Her ruby red hair was now rugged and tangled. The happy, innocent look in her eyes had been replaced with a tired, worn-out look and it looked like she hadn't showered in days.

Beast Boy stared at the baby bottle. "I'm no rocket scientist, but why do they feed babies that stuff? I mean, orange juice tastes way better and that's healthy too," he said. He still didn't understand the concept of baby formula.

"Friend Beast Boy, babies are unable to drink "the juice" until they are six months old," Starfire said.

"You are absolutely no where near a rocket scientist," Raven muttered.

"Star are you alright?" Cyborg asked. He rose an eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered. "I am just overly tired. Dylan has been awakening periodically and I have been unable to rest lately."

Raven looked around. "Uh, where's Robin? Shouldn't he be helping you?"

"He is in the evidence room uploading Slade's file. Ever since his recent encounter with Slade he has been most anxious to capture him," Starfire said sadly.

"You should talk to him," Raven suggested. "We all know how Robin gets when it comes to Slade but he has a kid now. And I'm no specialist on how people feel, but I think he's ignoring you and Dylan. I'm also pretty sure family comes before crime-fighting. Just talk to him." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Gee Raven. Didn't know you cared," Beast Boy remarked. She used her powers to whip a building block at him. "Ow!" Beast Boy rubbed his now swollen eye.

"Okay," Star said. She grabbed the baby monitor and walked to the evidence room. Robin was standing over a million papers that had Slade written all over them.

Robin turned to see Starfire standing in the doorway. "What?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"Robin we need to talk."

"Not now. I'm working."

"Robin you have been "working" for the past three weeks. Perhaps you should take a break and come spend time with your son and I."

"No Starfire! Slade's out there somewhere and I have to find him! You may sit in the baby's room all day doing nothing while I...." Robin paused, realizing what he'd just said.

Starfire's eyes glowed green with fury. "Nothing?!" she screamed.

"Uh..." Robin suddenly felt two feet tall.

"I sit in the baby's room everyday taking care of OUR son while you sit in this miserable room trying to catch an uncatchable criminal as if he is more important than Dylan and me!" she went on. Some of the anger in her voice melted away into sadness. "And I have not had any of "the sleep" in days and I feel unattractive and I feel as if you do not find me attractive anymore and I..." her voice broke and her eyes started to tear up.

Robin hugged her. "I totally still find you attractive and... I'm sorry. I'll be there more. I promise," he said in her ear. She hugged back and started to cry into his sleeve as a result of her tired she is. She kept sobbing and he stroked her long hair. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

"Whaaa!!!" Dylan cried through the baby monitor. They let go of each other. Starfire wiped her red eyes. "I have to go," she said as she turned towards the door.

Robin grabbed her arm and she turned to face him. "I'll handle it," he said. "You go get some rest."

She nodded. "Thank you," she said.

"I owe you a lot," he said. "And I want to see him." He grabbed the baby monitor and Starfire fell asleep as soon as she got to her and Robin's bedroom.

Robin typed the code to Dylan's room and walked in to see Dylan crying in his crib. He picked him up. "Whatsa matter buddy?" Robin coed. But then he smelt the foul aroma coming from Dylan's diaper. "I see what the problem is." Robin gently set him on the changing station and changed his diaper. He picked him back up, but he continued to cry. Robin rocked him back and forth and whispered, "Shhh. Daddy's here. Forever and always. I promise." Dylan closed his eyes and fell asleep in Robin's arms. He sat in the rocking chair and smiled at his son. "Forever and always," he echoed.

The moment seemed perfect but Robin didn't realize that the same robotic fly that stuck to the hospital wall when Dylan was born also clung to the bedroom wall. Slade was in his hideout watching Robin through the fly just as he did before. "How touching," Slade slithered. "But he isn't just your son, Robin. He's also my future apprentice." Wintergreen was behind Slade, fixing a cup of tea. He set the glass by Slade without saying a word. "My plan is simple," Slade spoke to Wintergreen without making any eye contact. "I distract Robin with bank robberies and sneak spy cameras into the tower. It seems as if Robin is going to give his son his attention for now, so I disappear. I'll stop the robberies and wait a few months. Robin may enjoy being a father and boyfriend for a few months, so I pose one final attack as a remainder to him that I'm still alive. Then I disappear again. I'll wait a few years, see how the baby's health is doing. And if all is well I pursue my plan. And Robin's curiosity will grow again and once all of his attention is drawn away from his son, I strike: take the child and raise him as my own. I'll teach him how to destroy his own parents."

Robin set Dylan back in his crib and knelled down to kiss him on the forehead, still unaware of the fly. He left the room, shutting off the lights behind him.


	8. The Plan is Revealed

5 and a Half Months Later...

Five months passed and today Dylan is turning six months old. He grew and didn't look like a new born anymore. His black hair grew out across his scalp and he could make more vocal noises. Instead of a tiny humming noise as a laugh he can make a loud baby giggle.

To celebrate Dylan's half-birthday, the Titans planned to spend the day at the park. "Starfire!" Robin called down the hallway. No answer. _Where is she? _Robin wondered. "Star the Titans said they're ready to go!" he called again. Still no answer. He climbed the stairs to the top floor. He saw that the baby's door was open. _Of course she's in there Robin, _he thought feeling dumb. He stood in the doorway. Dylan was laying on the ground in his red T-shirt and unbuttoned overalls. Starfire sat on the ground over him as she put on his socks. After she was done she started to tickle his soft tummy and he laughed hysterically. Robin smiled at the scene. "Hey Star. You ready to go?"

She looked up at him. "Hmhm," she replied as she buckled Dylan's overalls and picked him up. "Here take him while I finish packing," she said as she gave him to Robin. Robin played airplane with his son while he waited.

Starfire slipped a few diapers, a blanket, and a box of goldfish into a light blue bag and zipped it up. Then she unfolded a bright green stroller. "I am ready," she said. Robin buckled Dylan into the stroller and Starfire slung the bag over her shoulder. Robin started to push the stroller with one hand and Star laced her fingers through his on the other hand. They took the elevator down to the Ops room. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were waiting in there patiently. Their heads eagerly popped up when Robin, Starfire, and Dylan walked into the room.

"Alright y'all are here! Now let's see if we have everything to go for a sunny day at the park!" Cyborg said as he scrolled through a list on the computer screen of his robotic arm. "Burgers and buns... check!" he shouted as he saw the bag full of raw meat and burger buns sitting on the counter. "Picnic blanket?"

"Check," Raven said as she held up a checkered red blanket.

"Football?"

"Check!" Beast Boy said as he tossed a football in the air.

"Baby?"

"Hehe. Check!" Starfire giggled as she folded the hood over Dylan's stroller.

"And I've got the grill! To the park!" Cyborg shouted. They exited the tower and made their way to Jump City's local park. They found a nice spot in the shade under a tree and Raven spread the picnic blanket across the grass.

"Hey Cy ya wanna play catch?" Beast Boy asked as he held up a football.

"Sure BB," Cyborg answered. They ran off into the field.

"I have to go meditate," Raven said. She walked over to a nearby tree, crossed her legs as she floated in the air with her eyes closed, and kept repeating "Azarath Metrion Zintos" in a calm, soothing voice.

Starfire parked the stroller and sat down on the blanket. Dylan started to whine and squirm in his stroller so Robin unbuckled him out of it and set him on the blanket. "There ya go," he said in a soft voice. Dylan started to speak baby language really fast. He looked Robin strait in the eyes as he spoke as if he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Do you think what he's saying means anything?" Robin asked Star as Dylan continued to speak gibberish.

"In his language, I am sure it means something," Starfire answered. "Only he knows." Dylan stopped talking and crawled into the grass. "Where do you think you are going?" Star said sarcastically. Dylan picked a few dandelions and crawled back to his parents. He held the crumbled up flowers out to Starfire. "Why thank you my little bumgorf!" she said as she took them. She picked Dylan up and started rolling around the blanket playfully, holding him close to her chest. Robin smiled. He's happy that Starfire still has an innocent, sensitive, childish personality, even though they had a kid of their own now.

Starfire stopped rolling and landed on her side, still holding Dylan tightly. Robin laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, embracing the moment. "Even before Dylan came along, you know I always loved you right?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course. I have always felt the same about you," she said.

"I remember when I first met you when you were a fugitive from the Gordanians. At first I thought you were an incredibly beautiful, crazy person. But then you kissed me and I felt an instant bond, and it wasn't just because you were a good kisser. And I knew there was no way I was going to let them take you."

She turned to kiss him. "Robin that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me," she said. They kissed again, this one deeper. They enjoyed their makeout session for a minute, but the kiss broke when a football smacked Robin in the head.

Beast Boy stood over them. "Awww. How sweet," he teased.

"Hey!" Robin shouted. He whipped the football back at him, which sent him tumbling the ground.

"Call it even," Beast Boy dizzily choked.

The Titans sat down on the blanket and Cyborg heated up the grill. "Who wants a cheeseburger?" he asked.

"Me!" Robin, Starfire, and Raven chorused.

"Hey! Did you pack a veggie burger?" Beast Boy irritatingly asked.

"That's not my job. I'm not a vegetarian," Cyborg argued.

"Fine I'll eat when I go home. This sucks. Pretty day at the park and I don't have anything to eat," Beast Boy complained. Raven rolled her eyes. Robin started to play airplane with Dylan. "He loves this game," Robin said as Dylan laughed.

"He also enjoys playing "the tickle monster," Starfire said as she picked Dylan up and started to tickle him.

"What was that one game I liked?" Beast Boy wondered as he rubbed his chin. He gasped as if a light bulb clicked on in his head. "I've got it! Dudes check this out! I loved this game when I was little. Pattie cake!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Dylan's hands.

"What is pattie cake?" Starfire asked.

"Just watch," Beast Boy said. He started to fling Dylan's arms around as he sung "Pattie cake! Pattie cake! Bakers man, bake me a cake as fast as you can! Roll it, pat it, put it in the oven for Uncle B and me!" He flung Dylan's arms in the air and he giggled as he fell onto his bottom. Starfire laughed along with them. Raven didn't look too excited. "Hey Rae you know any kids games?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," she answered quickly.

"Come on Raven," Beast Boy pleaded. "Even you were a kid once weren't you? Do it for Dylan's laughter! Look at 'em!" He pressed Dylan's cheek against his and made a puppy dog face.

"Fine. I know Ring Around The Rosie."

"Well?"

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Beast Boy shook his head no. "Demonstrate Raven!" he insisted.

She groaned and picked Dylan up. She started to twirl with him in her arms. "Ring around the Rosie," she sung. "A pocket full of posie. Ashes ashes. We all fall down!" Dylan laughed as they fell down. Raven got a little caught up in the moment. She was even smiling. It had been a while since she acted like a child. She snapped back into reality. "Oh... right." She cleared her throat and set Dylan down, feeling embarrassed.

Beast Boy started to laugh mockingly. "Wow Raven! Didn't know you had the littlest bit of fun in you!" he giggled. She used her powers to throw the football at him. "Ow!"

Cyborg walked over to them carrying a tray full of burgers. He set it in the middle of everyone and sat down. "Dig in y'all!" He grabbed three burgers at a time. Suddenly Robin's communicator started to beep.

"Well that can't be good," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Don't tell me that's "you know who," Raven said.

"I don't know," Robin said. "It doesn't say who it is. All it says is someone broke into the city's mill while the workers were working on a machine. I can handle it. You guys head back to Titans Tower."

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Robin insisted. Starfire wouldn't make eye contact with him. Instead she stared at the grass. It always makes her sad when Robin has to leave for missions randomly. Especially on days like this. "Bye Star," he said before planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Robin?" she asked. She still wouldn't make any eye contact.

"Yeah?"

"When do you think is a good time for me to go back into battle?"

"I don't know. When do you think is a good time?"

"I am ready now. Perhaps us and our friends shall start taking turns watching Dylan."

"Okay. Next time. I have a feeling that I should go alone right now."

"Alright," she said as she picked Dylan up. "Dylan say bye to Daddy," she cooed.

"Bye buddy," Robin said as he tickled his belly. Dylan laughed.

Starfire buckled him into his stroller. "Goodbye Robin," she said. She walked away pushing Dylan's stroller and headed back to the tower with the other Titans and Robin ran in the direction of Jump City's mill.

At The Mill...

Robin entered the steel doors of the factory and walked into a huge room full of large metal machines. He looked around. There didn't seem to be any one there and there was no noise other than the rocky sounds of the machines running. Robin opened his communicator. "It says there's someone here, but I don't see anyone," he mumbled. Suddenly he saw a shadow run across the top balcony of the room. "Stop!" he shouted. He grabbed a weapon out of his belt and aimed it at the steel balcony. A large piece of rope shot out of the weapon and gripped onto the rail of the balcony and shot Robin onto it. He ran after the dark figure. "Stop!" he shouted again. The figure jumped off the balcony and Robin jumped after it. It disappeared into the shadows cast from a big machine. Robin stopped in front of the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked. The figure came out of the shadows, showing his true self. "Slade," Robin growled.

"Robin," Slade spoke. "Nice to see you." Robin charged at him. The fight started with Robin throwing a punch, Slade dodging it, Robin kicking at Slade, Slade also dodging the kick, Slade grabbing Robin's sleeve and throwing him onto a machine. Robin recovered quickly and hopped back onto his feet. He jumped off of it and started to search for Slade, but he was no where in sight. "Robin," Slade mockingly called.

Robin grabbed his bo staff out of his utility belt . "Where are you?!" Robin called out in his serious, stern voice.

"So how's that boy of yours Robin?" Slade asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your business," Robin snapped. "Wait.... how do you know that I have a son?"

"I have my ways. You're a little young to be raising a child Robin. Maybe you should hand him over to me. Think of it as an adoption."

"There's no way I'd give my son to anyone. Especially not a psycho path like you."

"Well then if you won't give him to me by choice, I'll have to take him from you by force."

"If you ever touch him, I swear I'll..."

"You'll what Robin? Reduce me to ashes? Burst me into flames?"

"You wish."

"And that girlfriend of yours. Starfire. Hold her close. Hold them both close. You never know what will happen.... involving me."

Suddenly Slade jumped out of the shadows and threw a punch at Robin. Robin dodged it and flipped onto his side. "You won't touch either of them! What are you planning?!" he screamed as he darted at Slade.

Slade dodged Robin's kick and hit him hard in the back, knocking him down to the ground. "Patience Robin," he said in a calm voice. "Patience." He grabbed a tiny ball out of his pocket and whipped it at the floor and smoke exploded everywhere. As soon as the smoke cleared out, Robin saw that Slade was gone. Robin angrily punched the ground and stomped out of the building. As he walked down the city streets he walked past a food stand, a barber shop, and then a jewelry store. He paused in front of the jewelry store window when he spotted a beautiful diamond ring sitting in a black jewelry box. _Hold her close,_ Slade's voice echoed through Robin's mind._ She's the mother of my child. I love her. She loves me. Why not? This will officially make us a family. _He pushed open the store doors and purchased the diamond ring that sat in the window. He walked out of the store and back to Titans Tower. He walked into the Ops room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy cooking at the counter and Raven reading a book.

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy greeted. "We're having home made waffles!"

"Cool," Robin said. He saw that Starfire was sitting on the couch. She waved and gave the type of smile that said I've-been-trying-to-get-Dylan-to-go-to-sleep-for-a-while-and-I'm-exhausted. He hopped over the couch and sat down next to her. He saw that Dylan was on the floor sleeping on top of a blanket with another covering him. "He's a cutie," Robin said.

"Indeed," Starfire agreed. "It took him quite a while to go to sleep though. For some reason he is cranky when you are not here. So anyway, who broke into the mill?"

"It was _him,_" Robin told her.

"Oh," Star said sadly as she slouched. "I am sure you will want to begin uploading his file and thinking hardly about what his plan is," she said as if she were trying to sound positive, but you knew she was sad.

"No," he assured her. "It's tempting, but you and Dylan are all I'm thinking about right now." She sat back up and smiled. "Anyway, let's stop thinking about him and more about us. So... you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night? A new restaurant just opened downtown and I heard that the food is great. We could have Raven and the guys watch Dylan while we're gone. It'll be our first official date. Well other than having a kid." _Don't think about Slade. Don't think about Slade. Don't think about Slade,_ Robin kept on repeating to himself in his mind.

"I would love to go out for dinner with you Robin!" she exclaimed. She turned her head around to Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven and asked, "Friends would it be alright if you watched Dylan while Robin and I did the "going out" tomorrow evening?"

"Sure," Beast Boy replied. Raven and Cyborg nodded.

"Wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. "I cannot wait until tomorrow!"

"Neither can I," Robin agreed. He yawned. "I should go to bed. It's been a long day." He kissed her and Dylan goodnight, said goodnight to Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, and started to walk down the hall towards his and Star's room. _Don't think about Slade. Don't think about Slade. Don't think about Slade, _he reminded himself the whole walk to the room. He entered the room and slipped into pajamas. Before lying down, he took the ring case out of his pocket and tucked it into his dresser drawer. He climbed into bed and crawled under the covers. "I'm gonna propose to the girl of my dreams tomorrow," he said. "Don't think about Slade," he whispered to himself one more time before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Date Night

Robin checked himself out in the mirror. He was wearing a casual black tux and a red untied tie slung around his neck. _I look pretty hot, _he thought to himself. He opened the black ring case that sat in his palm and gazed at the beautiful ring that he bought for Starfire. It sparkled in the dim light Starfire and Robin's room cast at night. It was silver with three diamonds that went across the front part of the ring.

"Robin!" Starfire called from down the hallway. Robin quickly shut the case and tucked it in his pocket before she walked into the room. "There you are," she said as she walked over to him. "It is 7 o'clock Robin. Perhaps we should be going."

He stared at her dress. It was a long-sleeved sparkling purple dress that cut off at her knees with purple high heels to match. "You look amazing," he commented. He was practically drooling.

"Why thank you Robin! You look amazing as well," she said as she grabbed his tie and pulled him close for a deep kiss. She pulled away and tied his tie for him. "We should be going." She laced her fingers through his and they walked out of the room and down to the Ops room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games while Raven was meditating.

"Bo-yah!" Cyborg shouted as his car drove past Beast Boy's in the video game.

"Ahhh!" Raven screamed as she fell to the floor. "Would you guys shut up? Unlike you I'm forced to meditate," she said.

"Lighten up Rae!" Beast Boy shot back.

"I wish I could," she muttered. Everyone froze when Robin and Star walked into the room in their fancy clothes.

"Okay," Starfire began. "I have just put Dylan to sleep five minutes ago. His bottle is in the fridge, the baby formula is in the cabinet, the pacifiers are in his dresser, and if he cries because he is sleepy just make funny faces to calm him down and he will stop. Oh and if..."

Beast Boy cut her off. "He'll be fine Star," he said. "Go have fun on your date, love birds."

"Okay. Bye friends!" Starfire waved goodbye as her and Robin walked out of the room.

They walked outside to see Robin's R-cycle parked by the coast of the Titans' mini island. "Your ride my lady," Robin said jokingly as he grabbed Starfire's hand. She smiled big and hopped onto the back side of the motorcycle. He jumped onto the front and they rode off together. Star held on to Robin's waste as she floated off of her seat and he gripped onto R-cycle as they flew over the sea. They reached the city streets and Star set R-cycle back onto the rode and relaxed back in her seat as Robin continued to drive. They reached the downtown area of Jump City and parked R-cycle in front of a fancy looking restaurant. "This is the place," Robin said. They hopped off of the motorcycle and Starfrie took Robin's arm as they walked into the restaurant. Starfire spotted a table and started to walk over to it, but Robin stopped her. "Star this isn't all casual like the pizza parlor. Someone has to show us where to sit," he explained. She nodded and he walked over to a counter with a tall man in a suit behind it. "Table for two please," he requested.

"Right this way," the man said as he led them over to a small table covered in a white cloth. They took their seats across from each other. "A waiter will be with you momentarily," the man said before he walked away.

"This place looks much different than the pizza parlor," Starfire said as she looked around.

"Yep," Robin agreed. "It's actually a lot more high class. I know it's not our thing but I want this night to be special. After all, it is our first date."

"Robin we have already had a beautiful child. Does that not count as a first date?"

"I guess. But that isn't really a normal date_ having a kid before going out for dinner."

"Robin we are far from normal and I like that. But this is also nice. Perhaps next time Dylan shall come also. We can come as a family."

"Yeah. A _family,_" Robin repeated.

Suddenly a short woman in black clothes walked over to their table. "Hello I'm Brenda and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Here are your menus and I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as she set two long menus on the table. She walked away and returned a few minutes later. "Are you all ready to order?" she asked as she pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen.

"Yes!" Starfire answered. "I would like a slice of the cheese pizza please!"

The waitress gave her a confused look. Robin slapped his forehead and looked up and the waitress and said, "We're going to need a few more minutes."

At The Tower...

Dylan cried as Beast Boy nervously rocked him back and forth. "Man, how do Robin and Star do this?" Beast Boy groaned. "Come on buddy. Don't cry." But Dylan continued to cry and Beast Boy continued to panic.

Raven grabbed the baby bottle out of the microwave and handed to him. "Here," she said. "Maybe he's hungry."

"Why don't you do it Raven," Beast Boy persuaded. "You've babysat before."

"That's different," Raven argued. "The kids I watched were all over one year old. Plus I fed him earlier. It's your turn."

"Fine. Open wide buddy." Beast Boy inserted the bottle into Dylan's mouth and he drank the formula. After he was done, Beast Boy took the bottle out of his mouth and set it on the counter.

"Now you have to burp him," Raven told him.

"Come on!" Beast Boy complained. "I don't wanna get baby spit up all over me. I fed him. Now somebody else has to burp him."

Cyborg hopped off the couch. "I'll do it," he said as he took Dylan and burped him. Baby vomit spilled out of Dylan's mouth and onto Cyborg's metal chest. "Great." He handed Dylan back over to Raven and grabbed a towel to clean himself up.

Dylan started to cry again. "What's wrong now?!" Beast Boy asked. Suddenly a foul aroma filled the air.

"I think I know," Cyborg said. Raven set Dylan on the counter and opened his diaper. "Ahhh!" they screamed as Dylan's pee shot into the air and splattered all over them.

"Take cover!" Beast Boy screamed as they hit the floor. Dylan stopped peeing and his crying turned to laughter. They got up and stared at him as he laughed. "Okay. Gross," Beast Boy shuttered.

Back With Robin and Starfire...

Robin and Starfire exited the restaurant hand in hand. "That food was wondrous!" Starfire mussed. "But why do they call it seafood?"

"It's food that comes from the sea," Robin answered. They hopped onto R-cycle and drove through the streets. They made it to the coast, parked R-cycle, and stood by the water.

"Robin why are we here? Our home is over there," Star said as she pointed to Titans Tower, standing tall in the middle of the sea.

"I don't know. I think it's a good romantic place to talk about... things," he said.

"What things?" she questioned.

"Starfire you love me right?"

"Indeed. Do you love me also?"

"Of course. I know that I love you and we have a beautiful baby boy that I also love and I want to be with both of you forever." He pulled off his mask, showing his ocean blue eyes. He knelled down on one knee and pulled the small black case out of his pocket. "Starfire will you... marry me?" He opened the case, showing off the beautiful diamond ring.

Starfire slipped the ring onto her finger and Robin enthusiastically got up. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Oh Robin! Of course I will marry you!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He happily hugged back and they pulled away for a passionate kiss. "I love you," she said when they pulled away.

"I love you too."

Back At The Tower...

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven took showers to wash off Dylan's pee. "I got Dylan to sleep," Raven said as she pointed to the playpen that Dylan was sleeping in on the other side of the Ops room.

"Finally," Beast Boy said in relief. "He's an adorable handful." 

All their heads turned towards the door as Robin and Starfire walked in the room, their smiling faces glowing. "So... I'm guessing you guys had a good time," Beast Boy said.

"We had a wonderful time," Star gushed. She let go of Robin's hand and walked over to Dylan sleeping in his playpen. "Hello my little bumgorf! Was he being nice?" she asked Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"An angel," Cyborg lied.

"Friends we have joyous news!" Starfire mussed.

"You guys aren't having another baby, are you?" Beast Boy groaned.

"No! We are getting married!" Starfire announced. She showed off her ring.

The Titans were silent for a minute but then burst out in joy. "Congratulations," Raven said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked over to Robin. "Dude you're hitched!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Your bachelor party is going to be BEAST!"

"What is a bachelor party?" Starfire asked.

"We'll explain later," Raven said.

"I am gonna be your best man right?" Cyborg and Beast Boy chorused.

"Uh..." Robin didn't really know what to say.

"I'm gonna be his best man!" Cyborg declared.

"No dude, I'm gonna be his best man!" Beast Boy argued. They got into a fist fight. Raven rolled her eyes.

"So... when's the wedding?" Raven asked.

"When shall the ceremony begin Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Probably in a few months," Robin said. "We're going to need some time to tell everyone and invite everyone and plan everything and we need to make some decisions."

"Like who your best man is going to be," Raven said. They glanced at Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting in the background.

"Uh... yeah. That's gonna be a tough one," Robin said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am confused. What is a best man?" Starfire wondered. "At the weddings on my home planet there was no such thing. Only a bride and a groom participate in the ceremony with family and friend witnesses and your knorfca or father to escort you down the aisle."

Robin happily answered her question. "Weddings on Earth are very different. A best man is the man who the groom choses to stand beside him at the wedding when he and his fiancée are being pronounced husband and wife. There are other men who stand behind him too. And the bride chooses brides maids and a maid of honor to stand by her."

"That is easy!" Starfire gasped. "Raven will you be my maid of honor!" Raven's eyes got wide.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg paused their fight and dropped to the ground laughing. "Raven... in a dress?!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Yeah, that'll happen!" Cyborg joked.

Raven angrily crossed her arms. "I can wear a dress!" she argued.

"Right..." Beast Boy challenged.

"Of course I'll be your maid of honor Starfire," Raven answered, excepting the challenge.

Starfire clapped. "Wonderful!" she said gleefully. "I will also have Galfore join the joyous event!"

"And I'll tell Bruce on my part," Robin said. "And we'll inform the other Titans."

"Indeed," Starfire said. She looked down at Dylan sleeping in his playpen. "Hello my little bumgorf," she cooed. "Mommy and Daddy are betrothed and you shall be our ring barrier." She paused. "Is that what you call it?" she asked Robin. He nodded. "Yes! I cannot wait for the wedding!"


	10. Hitched

3 Months Later...

Robin stood strait and tall with his hands laced together by the priest on the far side of the chapel. Today's the day of his and Starfire's wedding. Bruce stood beside Robin as his best man with Cyborg standing beside him. Beast Boy would be in line right now too, but he had to help Dylan walk down the aisle as the ring barrier first. They were all dressed in nice black tuxedos with red ties to match. On the bride's side of the chapel BumbleBee and Argent stood as brides maids while Raven was the maid of honor. She excepted Beast Boy's challenge and slipped into the sparkling blue spaghetti-strapped dress that Starfire picked out for her and the other brides maids. Other honorary Titans stood in the rows of seats. Star and Robin decided to go with a big Earth wedding, inviting family (Bruce and Galfore) and friends.

Robin eagerly waited for Starfire to walk through the chapel doors while Galfore also waited for her by the doors. The room was silent and everyone stood completely still. Suddenly the doors pushed open and a little girl that claims she's related to Robin skipped down the aisle as she threw flowers everywhere. He honestly had no idea who she was, but they didn't have anybody else to be the flower girl, so they went along with it and let her pose as the flower girl. Then Starfire appeared in the doorway and Robin smiled in aw. She looked incredibly beautiful. She wore a sparkling white, no-strap dress. Her hair was curly and hairspray made it poof up. A large clip with white, sparkly glass flowers clasped onto the top of the ruby red curls. Green glitter lightly covered the underneath of her emerald green eyes and her smile made her face glow. She held onto a boutique of flowers in one hand and lightly grabbed Galfore's arm in the other. Then they slowly walked down the aisle. Behind them came Beast Boy carrying the ring cushion with one hand and helping Dylan walk with the other. Starfire and Robin joined hands and Beast Boy set Dylan down next to Robin, gave the rings to Bruce, and hurried in line next to Cyborg. The priest spoke their vows and they slipped their rings on each other's fingers. Before they knew it, the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Instead of Robin kissing her, Starfire grabbed the back of his head and jerked him in for a deep kiss, just as she did when they first met. After a minute or so, they broke the kiss. "Dada," Dylan said as he reached up for Robin. He picked him up and happily grabbed Star's hand. Then they frolicked out the chapel doors and into a limo.

Hours Later...

Starfire sat in the limo while gripping onto Dylan sitting in her lap. Robin sat beside them. Starfire fixed her crumbled dress and held Dylan close to her chest. The limo made its way down the streets.

Dylan giggled as the car turned the corner. "Our little bumgorf seems to enjoy this limousine car ride," Starfire pointed out. She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair. "Mommy woves her baby," she cooed in Dylan's ear. "She also woves the daddy of her baby," she added before planting a kiss on Robin's cheek. "What is this party we are going to?" she asked him.

"It's called a wedding reception," he answered. "On Earth, it's a party that people throw after the wedding. It involves food and speeches and dancing and loud music and a really big cake. There's a lot of traditions in Earth weddings."

"On my home planet there were not many traditions," she sadly stated. "There were no wedding receptions or large cakes or dances and we could not choose who was to participate. Since Tameran had a small population, everyone was invited. And most importantly, we could not choose _who _to marry. The grand ruler had to choose for us. They chose who you were suppose to spend the rest of your life with and have children with and everything. It took the joy out of everything. Earth weddings are so much more joyful. I am just so happy right now to have you and Dylan and our friends and... everything."

"I feel the same." He smiled and grabbed her hand. Suddenly they felt the limo come to a stop. He looked out the window then back at Star. "We're here," he said. "Get ready to be stared at." She giggled and the driver opened the door. They got out of the car and walked towards a small building on the curb of the street. They walked through the doors into a big dark room. Colorful lights flickered everywhere and music blared. All of their friends sat at round tables scattered around the room and a long table with trays of food sat at the far side of the room.

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone cheered and rose their cups of Mountain Dew.

Robin and Starfire shyly smiled. They stopped at the table where Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg sat. They all showed off their bright smiles. "Go to Aunt Raven," Starfire whispered in Dylan's ear before giving him to Raven. Suddenly the DJ cranked up a fast song and everyone gathered on the dance floor.

Beast Boy and Raven silently remained in their seats. Raven bounced Dylan as he sat on her leg. "So... are you gonna dance?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't dance," Raven answered.

"Whatever," Beast Boy muttered as he got up.

"Wait," Raven said, grabbing his arm. A wide grin came across Beast Boy's face as if he was expecting her to say something. "Before you go, take him," she finished, handing Dylan over to him.

The grin faded off of Beast Boy's face, showing disappointment. "Uh, okay," he said. He took Dylan and joined everyone on the dance floor. Starfire's face lit up as Beast Boy handed Dylan over to her. She twirled with him in her arms.

After a while, everyone settled down and went back to their seats. "It's time to toss the flowers!" the DJ announced. "All the single ladies gather around the dance floor!"

A lot of girls formed a group in the middle of the dance floor, but Raven shyly remained in her seat. "Raven are you single?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes!" she quickly replied.

"Well then get onto the dance floor like all the other single ladies."

"No."

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged sly looks and got up. They grabbed Raven by the arms and dragged her by the dance floor. "Have fun for once Rae," Cyborg said.

"I'd rather not."

"Come on Rae," Beast Boy insisted. Before she could protest, they shoved her onto the dance floor just when Starfire threw the flowers behind her. Raven was going to run, but then she saw that the flowers were coming her way. Conveniently, she caught them.

"Congrats Raven!" BumbleBee congratulted.

"What's to congratulate?" Raven asked. "They're just flowers."

"Don't you know the old American tradition?" BumbleBee asked. Raven gave her a confused expression. "You caught the flowers. Now you have to get married sooner or later," she told her.

Raven's face turned bright red. Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So who's the lucky guy Raven?" he joked. Her powers glitched and the flowers burst into his face.

Soon after the flower toss Galfore and Starfire danced on the dance floor when the father-daughter dance came along. Galfore isn't Star's father, but he's close enough to one.

After it was over, Starfire and Robin swayed on the dance floor to a slow song. Everyone watched. Beast Boy heard Cyborg sniffling by his side and glanced at him to see his face drenched in tears. "Dude... are you crying?" Beast Boy chuckled.

Cyborg sniffled again. "It's just so beautiful," he wailed. He rose a tissue to his face and wiped his beat-red eyes.

Beast Boy started to laugh.

The song ended and Robin and Starfire walked over to join the other Titans. Robin saw Cyborg's tears hesitantly falling down his cheeks as if he were trying to hold it in. "Uh, are you crying?" Robin asked, surprised. He couldn't help but giggle a little too.

"I know! Isn't it funny?!" Beast Boy mocked as he continued to laugh.

"It looks like we have a pooped-out ring barrier," Robin said when he saw that Dylan was asleep in Raven's lap.

"Indeed," Starfire said. She softly stroked her son's cheek.

Soon enough, Robin and Star were cutting the cake. They cut slices and giggled playfully while they shoved them into each other's mouths. "Is that cake?!" Cyborg anxiously asked. "I _need_ a piece!" He ran off.

"Watch him jack that whole cake," Beast Boy joked.

"Yeah..." Raven sighed. They watched as Starfire wiped the cake off Robin's face. Then he kissed her as his way of getting it off her face. "They look so happy," Raven commented.

"Yep," Beast Boy agreed. "On TV, people make it sound like marriage is hell. It sure doesn't look bad to me."

"I guess not."

Suddenly a slow song started to play. "So... you wanna dance?" Beast Boy shyly asked.

"I don't dance," Raven answered.

"Is it because you don't dance, or is it because you _can't _dance?"

"Both."

"I can't dance either. But we're never gonna learn if we don't try." He held out his hand, hoping she'd take it.

Raven stared at his hand, feeling confused. "Who said I wanted to learn? Have you seen me dance? Ever?" she asked.

"No," Beast Boy admitted, but he didn't pull his hand away, hoping she'd change her mind. "Come on Rae," he persuaded. "Just one dance. The songs are only three minutes long."

"Why do you want to dance with me anyway?" Raven anxiously asked. "We argue a lot. We're total opposites and you seem to hate me."

"Hate you? How can you think that? I'm asking you to dance, aren't I?"

Raven blushed and hesitantly grabbed his hand. He smiled big in return. Raven set Dylan across the row of cushioned chairs and walked onto the dance floor with Beast Boy.

Raven's P.O.V.

Am I really about to slow dance with _Beast Boy?_ This is unbelievable and unpredictable. We're probably going to get teased when everyone notices us, but right now, it's worth it. I don't _like_ Beast Boy, do I? Than why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous.

We froze in the middle of the dance floor. _Okay Raven, don't do anything stupid,_ I scolded myself. Oh crap. I've never slow danced before. What do I do? Wait. I've seen this in the movies. I think I'm suppose to put my hands on his shoulders. I hesitantly relaxed my hands on his shoulders and a chill went down my spine as his hands rested on my hips. This is extremely uncomfortable. Our bodies are only an inch apart. We stood still at first, but then slowly started to sway back and forth. I refused to make eye contact with him. He's not saying anything. Am I doing something wrong? Somebody better break this awkward silence soon and please don't let it be me.

"So... I guess you won our bet," he finally said.

"What bet?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't think they could actually get you to wear a dress."

"Trust me. It isn't comfortable at all." This dress is actually very itchy.

"You should wear dresses more often. You look, uh, p-p-pretty," he stuttered before blushing.

I blushed too. Is Beast Boy calling me pretty? No one's ever told me that I'm pretty and meant it. Woe. I finally looked up to see his eyes. His eye lids were halfway shut and a relaxed smile was plastered across his face. He was staring strait at me. It was a flirty look. Wait. Flirty? "Are you flirting with me?" I blurted. Why did I just say that?! I'm so stupid.

Beast Boy's face didn't turn red for once. The flirty expression remained on his face and he calmly said, "Maybe, maybe not."

My heart skipped a beat. For once in my life I wanted to let out a loud, girly shriek, but of course I didn't. Instead, I smiled. I feel so special. Is this the same Beast Boy that I've been putting down for years when it comes to his jokes? I've never felt this way about him before. What's this feeling? Love? No no no. Me? Beast Boy? Love? Am I really falling for _Beast Boy?_ Suddenly I heard a crowd of gasps coming from the honorary Titans. We turned our heads at the same time to see everyone staring at us. I can see that Cyborg is trying to hold back a gallon of laughter.

"And so the teasing begins," Beast Boy whispered.

For once, I laughed at his remark.

His eyes got wide. "Are you laughing at one of my jokes?" he asked, surprised.

"Don't ruin the moment," I said before locking my hands together behind his neck.

Normal P.O.V.

Hours Later...

Robin and Starfire entered their hotel room, still dressed in their fancy clothes. To celebrate their wedding, they got a presidential suit on the top floor while Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven got a normal-sized room downstairs. Starfire flipped the heels off her feet and fell on the bed. Robin took off his shoes too before lying down next to her. They kissed for a minute, but then broke apart to breathe. Robin held Star's waste while she rested her head on his chest.

"Where's Dylan?" Robin asked.

"He is staying with Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg for the night," she answered.

"Perfect," he said before pulling her in for another kiss.


	11. Flashbacks, Returns, and Bonding

One Year and a Half Later....

"And so the Tameranean Princess and the Boy Wonder lived happily ever after, and in the future, had a wonderful baby boy. The End," Starfire said, finishing her story. She rocked back and forth in the rocking chair with Dylan tiredly sitting in her lap. He held onto his favorite teddy bear. He and that bear were practically inseparable. It was his most prized possession.

Robin stood in the doorway, listening to the story of when he and Starfire first met. He entered Dylan's room and walked past the mess of action figures. He looked down at his sleepy kid. "Looks like it's time for him to go to bed," he said.

Dylan yawned and streched.

Starfire picked him up and set him in his bed. Then she unfolded a soft blanket and spread it over his small body. "Night mommy and daddy," Dylan whispered.

Starfire smiled and stoked his black hair. It isn't spiked up like Robin's, but lay flat on his head. "Goodnight my little bumgorf. Pleasant shlorvacks," Starfire cooed.

Dylan gave a weak smile before drifting off to sleep.

Star turned to Robin with tearful eyes. "Robin our bumgorf is growing up so fast!" she shrieked.

"Starfire he's only turning two," Robin pointed out. "It's not like he's moving out or anything."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, perhaps I was exaggerating," she admitted. She wiped the tears off her eyes and cleared her throat. "So we shall celebrate his birthday tomorrow at the park?"

"It sounds like a good place to throw a two-year-old's birthday to me. Let's go downstairs. Cyborg said he's planning a special dinner." They left the room, shutting off the lights behind them.

They held each other's hands and swung them back and forth in harmony while they walked down the hallway. "Do you think we're doing a good job with him?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Starfire rose an eyebrow.

"I mean, as parents. Do you think we're doing good?"

"Of course," she answered quickly. "Do you?"

"Yeah. I just never pictured myself being married and having a toddler at 18. I'm sorry. I don't know why I brought it up. The thought just occurred to me."

"It is alright. Nor did I visualize myself as a wife and a mother at the age of 18. But we are doing fine, correct? When people hear that a couple are going to become parents at 16 years of age, they assume that, if they keep the baby, it will turn out to be a misbehaving, troubled child. But that is not true in most cases. Our son is a happy, cheerful toddler, just like the children of older couples. And when I see his joyful, daily smile, I know that we are doing a great job as parents."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "You are a great father, but there is one question that has been haunting me: what were your thoughts when you first discovered that I was pregnant?"

Robin sighed and answered, "I was scared to death. I mean, we _just_ started dating when I found out and the night I, um... _got_ you pregnant, we weren't even going out. Of course we were best friends and liked each other for a long time, but we just got used to being _together._ Plus I didn't know anything about being a dad at the time. I had no experience with kids. I didn't remember ever babysitting someone else's kid, much less raise my own. I also wondered whether or not I would know what he was crying about. What if he cried when he was a baby and I had no idea what was wrong? What if he _died_ because I didn't know what was wrong? I didn't want my kid to die because of me. That was the thought that scared me to death. It was overwhelming. For once in my life, I was scared."

Starfire laughed. "Well that explains why you fainted."

"I didn't faint, did I?"

"Yes you did."

"Well I guess that was the result of how scared I was. Of course I supported you, but I was honestly terrified throughout your whole pregnancy," he admitted. "You especially scared me when you were in labor."

"Why so?" she asked.

"Well you were in so much pain. I just felt so guilty at the time. I mean, _I_ was the one who got you pregnant. _I_ was the one who put you in that horrible pain. _I _was the one who did that to you."

"Robin, _you _did not do that to me. _We_ did that to me. And _that _turned out to be a beautiful baby boy that we both love and would not trade for anything. And do not say you 'got me pregnant.' It makes giving birth to Dylan sound like an accident."

"Well, Star, it _was _an accident," Robin pointed out.

"No, it was an unplanned miracle. And if I could go back in time to change that miracle, I would not," Starfire said sincerely.

"Neither would I. Oh, and speaking of _that night..._"

_Flashback_

_Robin and Starfire lay in Starfire's bed with her comforter covering their bare skin._

_Starfire lay with her head on a pillow and her back facing Robin. Robin was lying on his back on the opposite side of the bed. They were both completely out of breath._

"_Wow," Robin gasped, breathing heavily. "That was... incredible. You're my dream girl, you know that?"_

_Starfire was silent. She was still in shock of what just happened. Just a few hours ago they were best friends eating doritos and telling each other the names they had before becoming superheros. Now they were in bed. It just didn't match her innocent personality._

_Robin rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her stomach. He could feel her shaking from her intense shock. "Starfire are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asked. His voice was full of worry and guilt. "I.... I didn't mean to." He sounded as if he were going to cry._

"_R-Robin, you did not h-hurt me," she stuttered. "It is just... I have never done anything like that before. But it was truly, truly, absolutely incredible." Something in her mind must have clicked or something because the innocence in her voice turned to wowed. _

"_Come here." He opened his arms and she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He held her comfortably because he knew exactly how she felt. It was all a little too fast for him too. "It's okay. I've never done anything like that before either. But we just did it together and it was... awesome."_

"_Indeed. Robin, does this make us the boyfriend and girlfriend now?"_

"_Of course. Do you think after what we just did we're going to remain just friends? Do you think I'm that shallow?"_

"_No."_

_He got up. "I'd better get back to my room now. The Titans can't see me sleeping in here if they come to wake you up for combat practice."_

_She pulled him back down onto the bed. "Why not?"_

"_Because they'll think we did it."_

"_But, Robin... we did do it."_

"_Yes, but I don't want them to know. It would just be too awkward."_

"_Are you ashamed of me?" she asked with a broken voice and her bottom lip quivering._

"_No, no. Of course not," he said in a soft, assuring voice. "We'll announce that we're dating soon, which will be hard too since we're going to get teased at first, but I think we should keep this night between us. This is only mine and your business."_

_She sighed and said, "Okay, if you really must go." _

"_I don't want to go, but I have to," he said in a comforting voice. "They just don't need to know what happened." He gently kissed her forehead. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_You should get some rest. I'll be back in a few hours to wake you up for combat practice." He got dressed and pulled her in for one more deep kiss. "Goodnight," he said before the door slid shut behind him._

_Robin quickly turned away from the door. He had his back against the door and a wide grin plastered across his face. Then he turned his head to the right. "Ahhh!" he screamed when he saw Beast Boy standing right beside him, looking half asleep in his green robe and slippers. Did Beast Boy hear everything that just happened in there? Robin wondered._

_Beast Boy studied Robin's messed up hair and untucked in shirt. He yawned. "Dude, it's five in the morning," he spoke. "What were you doing in Starfire's room?" _

"_Uh..." Robin didn't know what to way. What was he going to tell him? The truth? No! He felt as if his heart were going to burst out of his chest from pounding at 200 miles per hour. His stomach turned and he could feel his face burning up. He had to think fast. "Um, spring cleaning! Starfire thought her room was messy so I, uh, helped her clean it... for the whole night," he lied. He flashed a fake smile and stood completely still, hoping Beast Boy would buy his excuse._

_Lucky for Robin, Beast Boy just shrugged and walked off._

"_Phew," Robin mumbled, wiping the sweat off his forehead._

_End of Flashback_

That night was... wondrous," Starfire mussed.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "Lucky for us, it was Beast Boy who caught me walking out of your room that night. Cyborg or Raven would've figured out what was going on in a heartbeat. It was fun sneaking around. It was thrilling and unexpected and... magnificent. It even left us a great gift and he's sleeping right now."

Starfire giggled. "He is pretty great, is he not?"

"Yeah. And you know how I was telling you how scared I was through your pregnancy?"

"Hmhm."

"Well it never crossed my mind how much I would love my kid until he was born. I love him to death. I love you to death."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. They walked arm in arm in an lovey-dovey way. "You are so good to me," she gushed.

"I know," he bragged. "It kind of sucks that we don't get to enjoy the thrill of sneaking around anymore though. Now that we're married, it's normal. Does that make us some old married couple? Ya know, the ones who don't have any fun?"

Her lips curved into a sly smile. She stared at him.

"What?" he asked, looking back down at her. He actually grew to be a few inches taller than her over the past year.

She responded by pushing him against the wall and kissing him intensely. They broke apart for air, but held on to each other. "Is that enough of 'the fun' for you?" she said in a flirty tone.

"Pssh. You proved me wrong," he said before pulling her close for another deep kiss.

Elsewhere...

"Okay, so how do you meditate?" Beast Boy asked Raven curiously while she meditated by the Ops room's large windows.

Raven chuckled. Her and Beast Boy actually started to date over the past year and he taught her how to lighten up and have fun every once in a while. But she's forced to limit her fun and stay calm to maintain control of her hazardous powers.

"Cross your legs," she began.

"Got it!" he said after folding his legs.

"Find your center," she continued.

He straightened his body. "Check."

"Cup your fingers into the 'OK' sign."

He did so. "Hmhm."

"Now close your eyes and relax your muscles. Try to block out every noise around you and come to a state of peace," she explained.

Beast Boy took a deep breath and did as he was told.

"Now repeat after me: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she instructed in a soothing voice. Her body floated in the air, but Beast Boy's remained on the floor since he's unable to fly while in human form.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to repeat her but instead opened his eyes and asked, "Why do we have to say 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos?' On TV, some people say something loud like... Ommmm," he hummed in a screechy tone. "Oh! I like that one better! Can I say that instead?"

"Whatever. Just keep quiet," she replied. She went back to meditating.

"Ommmm," he said again in the same loud tone.

Raven flopped onto the floor, unable to concentrate. She groaned in frustration and angrily slapped her forehead. Even though Beast Boy's her boyfriend now and she likes him, he still annoys her on occasion, just like he always did.

"Dinner's ready y'all!" Cyborg announced.

Beast Boy and Raven sat next to each other at the table. Robin and Starfire entered the room, fixing their messy hair and wrinkled clothing. Cyborg fixed everyone a plate of his spaghetti with triple meat sauce, except for Beast Boy who ate plain noddles since he's a vegetarian. Cy took a seat next to Robin.

"I can't imagine how flavorless that must taste," Cyborg commented, pointing to Beast Boy's meatless noddles.

"Well dude, I can't imagine how nasty it must be to eat something that was once alive," Beast Boy shot back.

"Okay, maybe it's nasty, but it tastes so good. Spaghetti is nothing without the meat sauce."

Beast Boy fake-gagged. "So, what are we doing for the little guy's birthday tomorrow?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Robin and I have planned a glorious day at the park to celebrate," Star answered.

"And food wise?" Cyborg questioned.

"Probably just a few sandwiches and some chips," Robin said. "It's going to be simple."

"Don't forget the cake and ice cream!" Beast Boy squealed. He nudged Raven in the arm. "It's not a birthday without cake and ice cream, right Raven?"

"I wouldn't know. My birthday was never a let's-party-and-pig-out -on-cake-and-ice-cream type of day, remember?" Raven said sadly.

"Oh... right," Beast Boy coughed. He remembered the prophecy surrounding Raven's birth. "So... you'll have cake and ice cream, right?" he asked.

"Yep," Robin answered. "Chocolate cake, chocolate frosting, and vanilla ice cream."

"Oh, my favorite," Cyborg said.

"And I have saved a plate of glorg for the celebration as well!" Starfire added. The room fell silent . Everyone stared at her as if she was crazy. "What? He is half Tameranean too."

"Of course he is," Robin said.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

Robin opened his communicator. "Slade?!" he shouted in shock. "He's back! And he's messing with the city's oil factory! Titans go!"

Everyone ran for the door. "Wait!" Starfire screamed. Everyone froze. "What about Dylan?"

"Isn't it Robin's turn to babysit?" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Robin asked dryly. "Slade's back. There's too much at stake for me to stay behind. I _need_ to go. I'm the team's leader."

"You are also Dylan's father," Starfire said harshly.

Robin sighed. "Alright. I'll stay, but you guys better give me every detail when you get back."

They nodded and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven darted out of the tower. "Good luck," Starfire whispered. She gave him a quick kiss before flying out the doors.

A Few Minutes Later...

Robin walked into the evidence room and sat down at the computer. He opened the desk drawer and stuck his hand through the mess of papers and pulled out Slade's old, broken mask that he'd gotten a long time ago when he was forced to be Slade's apprentice. "Slade," he growled. _I just can't believe he's back. _Slade's voice echoed through Robin's head. He was saying, _Hold them close Robin. You'll never know what might happen... involving me._

"No!" Robin muttered to himself._ You won't touch either of them!_

He clicked an icon on the computer and a caption on the screen appeared. It said, _uploading Slade's file._

Suddenly Robin heard the door slide open. Dylan was standing in the doorway, holding his teddy bear.

"Daddy," Dylan muttered.

Robin walked over to his son and picked him up. "What are you doing up this late, buddy? You should be asleep," he said in a nurturing tone.

"There's a monster in my closet," Dylan whispered.

"Dylan, there's no such thing as monsters," Robin assured him.

Dylan shook his head yes, insisting that there was a monster in his closet. "Will you come scare him away?" he asked.

Robin sighed. "I suppose," he said. They walked down the hallway into Dylan's room. Robin set Dylan in his bed and walked over to the closet. Dylan covered his eyes, bracing himself.

Robin opened the closet door and stepped into the closet. "See, buddy? The monster's gone," he said. He walked over to Dylan, covered him in his blanket, and ruffled his hair. "Try to go to sleep now, okay?"

"Wait Daddy!" Dylan called.

Robin froze at the door. "What?"

"Will you stay with me?" Dylan asked. "So you can protect me if the monster comes back? Mommy always does."

Usually Starfire was the one who dealt with Dylan when he couldn't sleep, so Robin wasn't really used to this. He wanted to go upload Slade's file _so _bad right now, but he thought it was cute how Dylan looked up to him to protect him, so he said he'd stay. He crawled under the covers next to Dylan and wrapped an arm around him. "Don't worry," he cooed. "As long as Daddys's here, no monster's going to get you."

_He'll be asleep in a few minutes anyway. You'll have time to upload Slade's file, _Robin assured himself.

"I wove you Daddy," Dylan whispered.

"I love you too buddy," Robin said. Dylan yawned and drifted into a deep slumber.

"Just a few more minutes..." Robin muttered. He yawned. His eye lids started to feel really heavy. "Just a few more..." Suddenly he found himself drifting off to sleep as well.

Without anyone noticing, Slade continued to stalk Dylan through the fly camera. He watched Robin and Dylan as they slept peacefully. "It is time," Slade said. "The Titans won't expect an attack at their little birthday celebration tomorrow. This is where you come in. You will kidnap the child and bring him here to me. Then I bomb this hideout and move to my lair in Gothem, taking him with me. I'll train the child to serve me as he grows older and it'll be easy since the memory of his parents will fade away, being that he's so young. He'll get a beating if he disobeys my orders. Hmp, my old man did it to me. When he's ready, I'll track the Titans again, and we will return and he will destroy his biological parents, plus their teammates. And being that I'm not the one attacking, they'll have no evidence on where to find me."

Blackfire stepped out of the shadows to show herself. "And what's in it for me?" she asked.

"You'll get the sweetest reward of all," Slade told her.

"Which is?" Blackfire asked, puzzled.

"Revenge. Your own sister had you thrown into that miserable jail for years. Don't you want to get payback? This will hit her and Robin hard."

Blackfire smiled slyly. "Okay, I'm in, but I'm going to need a disguise."

"Why so?"

"I don't want to go back to that horrible space jail. If the Titans see me kidnapping my nephew, they'll track me somehow. Being hunted by the Titans is not good business. Maybe for you, but not for me. I'd rather just stay a fugitive from those idiot guards, not the Titans too."

Slade sighed. "Fine," he said before walking off. He returned holding a black spy outfit, a blindfold, and a hat. "Dress into this. The blindfold keeps your identity hidden and the outfit plus the hat hides that your Tameranean."

She took the garments and said, "I'm also going to need a weapon of some sort. They can't know that I can shoot starbolts."

"Try this." He handed her a small hand gun. "It's a laser. Pull the trigger and it'll electrocute anything it reaches." He sat in his chair. "Get ready. We strike tomorrow at sunset."

Back at the Tower...

Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg entered the Ops room.

"That Slade's a sneaky one," Beast Boy said. They were all wiping oil off their clothes from their battle at the oil factory.

"Indeed," Starfire agreed.

"I'm surprised that Robin actually agreed to stay behind to watch Dylan," Raven said. "We all know how crazy he gets when it comes to fighting Slade."

"Yeah. I bet he's in the evidence room right now loading Slade's documents," Cyborg said. He pressed his hand against the monitor attached to the wall by the Ops room door, locking up Titans Tower. "The tower's locked up and I'm shutting down for the night." He walked out of the room.

Soon after, Raven and Beast Boy went to sleep too and Starfire made her way down the hallway into the evidence room, expecting Robin to be in there, researching Slade. To her surprise, Robin wasn't there. She walked back down the hall and into their room. Still no Robin. "Where can he be?" she muttered. _Perhaps I should go see if Dylan is alright._

She walked down the hall and into Dylan's room. She found Robin and Dylan sleeping soft and sound in Dylan's bed. "Awww," Starfire whispered, gazing at her sleeping son and husband.


End file.
